Familiar of Zero: Rise of Albion
by Nice'n Easy
Summary: In those last moment on the battlefield of South Gotha, Hiraga Saito Awakened something deep within the runes on his hand and is given a choice on the paths he can take. The consequences of this choice would send the continent of Halkeginia spiraling into chaos as the very principles and foundation of their society is questioned and confronted in the wake of a Reborn Albion.


_**Author Note:**_ **I hope you enjoy it and please review, tell me what you liked (Tell your friends) and what you didn't.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own anything of "Familiar of Zero" by Noboru Yamaguchi!**

Chapter 1: The Awakening

There, among the dozens of enemy corpses, surrounded the army of some 70,000, laid the battered and bleeding body of Hiraga Saito, unmoving as his breathing began to slow. Holding the open wound in gut he squeezed his eyes shut as felt the very air around him begin to hum with magic as the thousands of Albion mages began to power their spells. A tear escaped his eye, as the realization that he was about to die set in.

'Louise, i'm sorry' Saito thought as images of the events at the church, their wedding flashed through his mind. The tears started flow freely as the mages released their spells and the very night sky was set alight as the spells rain toward him. "LOUISE" Saito cried out desperately to the sky.

At this cry the rune on his hand burst into a blinding glow as the very world slow halt. Saito stared around confused, 'what the...?' he thought before his sight disappeared white flash.

When his sight returned, he no longer laid dying on the field of battle but standing on cobblestone path lined by twisted leafless trees. Glancing over himself he realized that his wounds were gone and clothing repaired and clean, but Derflinger was no longer with him. Glancing around saito saw nothing but thick fog and twisted, knotted trees as far as the eyes could see. Looking down the path he took a deep breath and strolled forwards into the gloom a head

After what felt like an eternity the fog dissipated as the path opened up to reveal the ruins of what once must have been grand cathedral. The walls were cracked and scorched, the stain glass windows were shattered and the grounds all around it were covered with a seemingly infinite amount of old weapons of all kinds, like grave markers of some forgotten battle. Taking a shaky breath saito started up the stairs to entrance and into the ruin.

As he entered the main Hall saito froze at the sight before at the end ile were an altar would stand, stood a great oak reaching up to roof and standing stood a beautiful women with sunlight shining down upon her giving her an ethereal look.

She was clad in a mottled green mail undershirt and a silver lightly armoured plate top that consisted of overlapping scales of steel and covered by a tan tonic with a crest two crossed silver swords. She had silver gauntlets, boots and plated legguards that also consisted of overlapping scales of steel and at her waist was an empty sheaf. She had shoulder length golden hair and dark blue eyes. But the most prominent feature was her long pointed ears.

'An elf' saito thought as he let slow breath as he was drawn in by her beauty. "Come forth, Gandálfr" the elf's voice echoed throughout the hall drawing saito from his trance as he subconsciously walked forward till he was only a few feet from her. The elf started into his eyes and asked "Do you know were you are? Who I am?"

Saito shook his head,"No, what happen, one minute i'm dieing and next I'm here." he stated before asking "What is place? Who are…" Saito paused as he sensed something familiar about her. "No.. What are you".

The elf flashed a small smile at him as he changed his words. "Hiraga Saito, this place is your soul, your mindscape, the center of your very being." "Wait my soul, why would we be here? Why is it a ruin? Why a cathedral?" Saito asked confused at what is going on.

The elf waved her around the room as she spoke "The environment your mindscape represents come from many things like its characteristics, its experiences or even its power hold. The reason it a ruin is because you are deing and it is matching your state being." Saito's eyes widen "So i'm dead" "No, but you are close to your end. In your cry for Louise you subconsciously called on the power of your runes in last ditch attempt to live and it brought you here, to me." the elf stated staring into his eyes as if trying make realize something.

"To you?" Saito half stated asked confused at her words before something clicked in his head, his eyes shot wide as he looked from the rune to her. "Your…"

"Finally, you figured it out" the elf grinned "I'm Sasha, I was both Gandálfr and Lífþrasir.

Saito breath stopped as he took a few steps back in shocked "what do you mean your Gandálfr. If thats true then you should be dead. How are you here?" saito aske shaken by the reveal.

"Yes that is true, I had died some 6,000 years ago. But part of my being was sealed into the runes of Gandálfr and I become part of it's power." the former Gandálfr spoke.

Saito look over the ruins around taking the hollowness that seemed to echo off of them. Looking to the elf Saito asked with a solemn tone "So, what happens now"

"Well thats up to you. You can return to outside world were you laid on that field of battle, there is a chance you may survive and return to your love or you can take another path, but it comes at cost." The elf replied, given him his options.

"What is the other path" Saito asked the armor clad elf. "The other path is treacherous, you will gain great knowledge, strength, become something the world has not seen a long time, but you will lose the inherent power of being Gandálfr and that which is tied to it." The ancient elf spoke with soft tone, that has an undertone of sadness. "What path do you choose."

Saito looked up to the great oak that stood at the back of the room in deep thought before looking into the beautiful elf's eyes with a look of determination, not realizing in this moment he would change the very destiny of the world. "I choose the second path, I will live."

The elf smiled at him. "take my hand and we'll be underway" The elf spoke as she looked into his eyes and held out her hand.

Walking up to her saito grabs her hand and his body erupts into unbelievable pain as thousands of military strategies and tactics as well as hundreds of weapons and martial arts forms are engraved into his mind before his sight once again disappears in a flash of blue and white.

The impact of the numerous spell shock the entire valley as it kicked up dust and depres knocking down many of the soldiers in the resulting shock wave. The army of some 70,000 stared at the dust claude at the center of valley for a few moments as an eerie silence enveloped the field before erupting into loud cheering as they realizing nothing could survive that.

This celebration was premature as they froze in horror as great pressure appeared to press down on all them knocking down those who were exhausted from the fight. They turned to stare at the dust just a great beam of blue light exploded upwards and a shock wave exploded outwards clearing the dust and blowing most of the soldiers from their feet. Those still standing could only stare in horror at the figure at the epicenter.

Hiraga Saito, stood unscaved by the explosion, his body illuminated by the blue light, his was head bent downward his hair obscuring his face. Grasped in his right pointed downward was the sentient blade Derflinger, and in left was one of the many discarded bardiche, his arm curled around the long handle holding it aloft. His body seemed to flicker between his wounded blue clade body and that of a ethereal armor clad elf.

"No way" "Demon" "El...el...elf" was whispered as everyone seemed to freeze at the sight before them as he slowly lifted his head to reveal two blue glowing eyes scanning the surrounding forces before taking a step forward and disappearing with a thunderous crack. It was silent for a single moment before numerous blood curdling screams echoed across the valley as dozens of Albanian soldiers were cut down in the a shower of blood. The soldiers panicked, trying to flee as it happen over again, again churning the ground into a bloody marsh.

Within minutes army of some 70,000 was reduced to only a few thousands. Those that remained either had fled or tempted to cut the horror down only to die in a blur of blades. As the last of the survivors made it over the ridge and out of sight did Saito bloody path stop as he reappeared at the epicenter. There he surveyed the the carnage he had wrecked upon the valley in his semi-possessed state. The lush grass was now bloody marsh of churred mud, severed limbs, broken weapons, ripped banners all illuminated by the flickering flames of the burning cannons and carts. He stared at the slaughter for a moment before the blue glow left his body causing it lurch forward as he regained control of his senses.

"Partner, What was that? I've never seen anything like that." Said Derflinger as he felt the carnage they had wrought upon the enemy. " Der..erf.. what happened…one… moment i'm..aaaahhhh" Saito struggled to say before being cut off by a horrible pain erupting in his stomach as the wound their reopened. "Partner. Partner!" Derflinger cried as Saito fell uncouseue. "Pa**rtner**" Cried again in desperation as Saito wouldn't respond, before releasing a blast of magic causing both of them to disappear in flash of gold.

_**Author Note:**_ S**o that was the first Chapter. I hoped you liked it, and please review. **

**Up next, Chapter 2: Meeting Counterrevolution**


End file.
